You are the one
by eMeRaLd86
Summary: Lord Malfoy and Lord Potter, England two most eligible bachelors, in love with each other. But when you live in a society that condemned such relationship, would you throw everything away to be with the one you trully love?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the other characters.

Beta by: ChiCagoChiCa

Another night, another ball to attend. Lord Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, sighed from where he was standing. He had chosen a quiet corner which allowed him some privacy but still showed what was happening in the ballroom.

As one of England's most eligible bachelors, he had no shortage on the amount of available ladies begging for his attention, and he was glad to be able to get some-however brief- alone time. Malfoy was a name which made people cower- and for good reason. The Malfoy family was considered one of the most powerful and influential families among society. The previous Lord Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy, had done an incredible job establishing their wealth and status. The family had been raised from to one of England's most prestigious families. Sadly, he passed away due to an unknown disease. His son, Draco Malfoy became the next Lord Malfoy.

Society was skeptical when it heard news of the young man becoming Lord, but Draco Malfoy proved to them that he was worthy of the title. Soon after receiving his title, he went on a series of business adventures that expanded his family's wealth substantially. He soon acquired a seat on the parliament. Although he appointed one of his trusted cousins to attend for him and rarely went himself, he was the most powerful member in the parliament. Nobody dared to cross him since they knew he could easily destroy a person's status with just a raised eyebrow.

That had been three years ago and now at 24 years of age, Draco Malfoy had established himself firmly among the society. People looked up to him for guidance and opinions- even about fashion. He had high standards. Everywhere he went, ladies would throw themselves at his feet, but he never showed any interest. It was common knowledge that the Lord Malfoy rarely showed interest in others. But when he did, it would be the gossip for the following days to come. Every available lady was hatching up a plan to ensnare one of the most eligible bachelors among the society. However, people who knew him best would probably tell them that they were wasting their time.

Now stepping out of his haven and into the view of the rest of the ballroom, Draco let his eyes wander around the room, and his gaze landed on none other than Lord Potter, Harry Potter. Harry Potter was the also one of the most sought out bachelors, second only to Draco. He came from a powerful family and like the Malfoy family, the Potters had established themselves well enough among society.

Draco, for one, was constantly intrigued with this lord. He was the total opposite of Draco. While Draco was considered cool and aloof, Potter was the Golden Boy of the society. He had this charm about him which seemed to draw people to him. Draco was no exception.

One thing that society didn't know about him was the fact that he found men more attractive than women. He knew it was wrong of him and that his mother would probably die of shock if he was to tell her the reason why he didn't want to get married. Society didn't accept such a relationship. Therefore, Draco had to keep his sexual preference secret, knowing his family would be doomed if word ever got out. He had succeeded in fooling the people around him for a good amount of time.

Then, his gaze had landed on Potter two years back. He had known Potter in earlier school years. Back then, they were friends but as soon as they finished their education, Potter had left the country to do who knows what. Since then, nothing was heard about him, but Draco never forgot even when some people did. He realized that he was attracted to men when he befriended Potter at Eton. However he had thought it was just an attraction as a friend, and he never took it seriously. But after Potter had left, he realized that there was a hole inside him that none could fill. Precisely at that moment, Draco realized that he was truly attracted to Potter and was saddened to hear that he had left without informing him. But all that was forgotten the instant he saw Potter again. For the first time, his control had snapped.

The attraction he had felt all those years ago was immediately rekindled. And that made him afraid, very afraid. The moment Potter turned and met his gaze, he knew he was lost. Just standing there and looking at Potter, he could feel his heart beating wildly inside, and he could feel his pulse staring to quicken. When Potter started to make his way towards him, Draco was left rooted to the spot, unable to move even when all he wanted to do was flee from the room. Draco remembered the conversation that they had as if it was only yesterday.

Flashback

"Hello. Nice to see you again Malfoy," Harry said and held up his hand, waiting for Draco to accept it.

"Nice to see you too Potter. You must be the new lord everyone is talking about now," Draco said while grasping the hand that Potter had offered, feeling a jolt but making sure to hide it.

Potter laughed when he heard this. "I wouldn't know about that. As I'm sure you are aware, I rarely attend functions such as this. But, alas, I can't just lock myself in my house, can I?"

Draco, chuckled, "Actually you can, but think what people will say about that."

"I know. I forgot how tiring a ball could be. I just came back from overseas and here I am once again, surrounded by all these available ladies throwing themselves at me, driven by their mothers," Harry said rolling his eyes slightly.

Draco smiled, "Well, you can't really blame them, can you? You left after we finished Eton and we seldom hear any news about you. Now you're back, a Lord no less. Surely you expected something like this would happen."

"Well, I never expected to be greeted with ladies throwing themselves at me if that's what you're implying," Harry said with a slightly raised eyebrow.

Draco laughed when he heard Potter response. He was the same naïve boy that Draco remembered when they were together at Eton. But at least Potter had come back and Draco knew he hadn't forgotten about him. Draco was happy about it but knew deep inside that they would be eternal friends but nothing more.

End Flashback

Since then, so many things had happened. He and Potter had resumed their close friendship once more, spending time with each other when they could. Society hadn't said much about it as it was common knowledge that they were best friends when they were in school. But Draco knew that, sooner or later, gossip would start flying.

He studied Harry carefully. He had been paying close attention to Potter for the last few days whenever he could and found himself drawn to him more and more. There was something about Potter that fascinated him. As always, he was elegantly dressed and he stood out from the rest of the crowd. He was surrounded by three ladies who were each trying to win his attention, but Draco could see that Harry was paying no special attention to any of them. Suddenly Harry looked up and once again their eyes locked together. When their eyes met, Draco could feel the other people disappearing as if he and Harry were the only one in the room. He wondered whether Harry was feeling the same. Harry tore his eyes away and Draco could see him saying something to the ladies and, moments later, Harry was making his way towards him, leaving three disappointed ladies behind.

"Glad to see you here," Harry said with a smile.

"Glad to see you too, Harry. I see you've been chatting to, not one, but three ladies this evening," Draco said smirking all the while.

Harry groaned when he heard Draco say this, "I can't believe that this is happening to me. You're a Lord yourself. Why are you not surrounded by them?"

"Well, for your information, I know how to avoid them. If you spend much of your time attending balls like I did when I was younger, you would too" replied Draco.

Harry scoffed good-naturedly, "Oh, so now you're blaming me, are you? How was I supposed to know that immediately after I stepped into the room, every lady would have their eyes on me?"

"My, my. Spending too much time abroad has dulled your senses. Let's see now. Firstly, you're a Lord. An unmarried Lord no less. Secondly, you're rich, powerful and, might I say, not bad looking at all. Of course every lady wants their hands on you," Draco said easily.

Harry groaned once again, "God, you just have to point out everything I don't want to hear, don't you? For your information, I don't plan on getting married. Not this soon at least."

Draco could feel his heart breaking. So Harry was planning on getting married after all. But could he really blame him for that? Of course he would want to get married and have a successor for his family. And after all, he didn't know that Draco fancied him.

Draco hid his pain with a small smile, "Well, just don't let those women get their hands on you."

Harry smiled back, "I know that now, thanks to you. Well, I'll see you tomorrow as usual. Same time, same place?"

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow then," Draco said.

With that, Draco and Harry went their separate ways. Draco went home and Harry went to who knows where.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Beta: sa1boy

* * *

Harry Potter, the 24 years old Lord Potter was sitting in his room, he was thinking of the events of the past few days. When he heard the news that his father had died, he had quickly returned England, and this is where he was, once again.

He knew that one day he would come into his titles when his father died, since he was young, but he never expected it to happen so soon. Upon finishing Eton, he had immediately left the country, spending most of time traveling and seeing what the world had to offer. He had seen many places, and met many different people during his travels, which he enjoyed greatly, he was very happy. His butler, Ronald Weasley, accompanied Harry. Who upon hearing the news, that he would be leaving to return to England, offered his services for the trip, Harry was grateful for Ron's request and pleased that he allowed him to attend him, back on his home shores

Now back in England, he recalled the events that had happened since he first arrived home. Upon landing, he quickly made his way to his house and saw his mother. He hadn't seen her for quite some time now and he could see that she was pleased he had come home. She didn't take the news of him leaving as good as his father had, not understanding like he, the need for Harry's spirit to be allowed to roam free, but still she let him go and he was grateful to her for that. He knew that she was sad on seeing him leave but still she gave him the opportunity to see the world as she knew that was what he had wanted to do since he was young.

Since he had come back, they had spend most of their time together Harry started to allow himself to feel less guilty, for not being there when his father died as he saw his mother return to her normal self. Since his father died, she hadn't been the same and he was glad that he had returned as soon as possible. One thing that he didn't expect was to see again after so many years, was Draco Malfoy.

He remembered the time that they had spend together when they were at Eton, but since he left, he hadn't heard anything from him. Deep inside, Harry knew that the main reason he went away was the pain he felt at not being able to pursue Draco, he had had a crush on his school mate for so may years now, and the feelings of wanting him was unbearable.

Harry knew that he was in love with Draco, and instead of the feelings going away when he was on his travels, they just got stronger, the better the time he was having, the more he wished Draco was there with him to share in the experience. Having a close and loving relationship with his parent's made it easier for him to confide in them, his true feelings for Draco. He knew they would be liberal minded regarding it, but was pleasantly surprised when they actually understood what he was going through.

But naturally warned him of the possible ramification could be in the non-accepting society they were part of. The realization of this is what drove Harry to take up and leave.

If he couldn't be near Draco, better he is as far away as possible from him, he thought.

Harry had left, knowing that if he spend more time near Draco, he would never be able to control himself, hoping for the feelings that were growing within him, would eventually go away but it never did. Worse still, they only strengthened and he had realized that he was in love

Coming back, he had saw Draco on the second night and his heart immediately skipped a beat. He saw Draco looking at him and he looked back and their eyes locked together. Harry was drawn to him immediately, his feeling immerging so fast that he could do nothing to prevent it. He had made his way to Draco and he realized that Draco hadn't forgotten about him and he was glad. It was two years ago and since than, their friendship had strengthen once more and they were spending most of their time together when they could. Each was busied with their own schedule, being the head of the family but when they were free, they catch up with each other.

Those times were the best time of his day and he was always looking forward for their next meeting. Day by day, he found his feelings strengthen and he tried his best to suppress them, knowing that Draco would be disgusted with him if he knew that Harry was attracted to him.

Harry had tried his best to forget those feelings and had spent time with certain amount of ladies but he realized that none of them could take the place of Draco in his heart. He knew he would be doomed if society knew about his feeling and therefore he tried to fool them by spending time with unmarriageable ladies to make them think he was looking for someone to be his wife. He was glad that it had seemed to work and no gossip was flying around about him and Draco.

Recalling the event of last night, he could swear that he saw something in Draco's eyes when he told him that he wanted to get to get married, but not too soon. He didn't know exactly what the look was and he was intrigued. Could Draco possible feel the same way as he did? No, he thought. It was impossible. Draco could have any lady that he wanted but from what he had heard since his return, it seemed Draco had showed no interest in settling down. For the last couple of years it seemed, Draco hadn't showed any real interest in anybody and society was speculating that he was never going to get married. Many wagers had been put on who was going to finally snare him but none had seemed to succeed, so far.

Many people were surprised when they saw them together but none said anything about it as they knew that they had been best friends when they were in Eton and therefore were spending time together since Harry's return, probably catching up with the latest news about each other. But Harry knew, sooner or later someone would notice and he would hope it was the latter. He didn't want to cause any trouble for Draco.

Harry sighed from where he was sitting; hoping that someone would never notice anything between them.

He had spent his morning going through the usual paper work and he was glad that the time was near for him to meet Draco. Pulling the bell, he summoned his butler and told him to prepare a carriage for him. Ron left, saying nothing. This was another problem for Harry. He knew that his butler was suspicious as it seemed he always left at the same time everyday although he never said where he was going or who he was going to meet. His butler was very observant, and deep down Harry knew that Ron knew that he was meeting Draco and he was glad Ron said nothing about it. Sooner or later Harry knew that he was going to tell Ron as he was one of his best confidants. I'll tell him when the time is right, thought Harry. Taking his jacket, he made his way downstairs to the carriage, which was waiting. Telling Ron not to wait for him, as he may come back late but he knew that no matter what he said, Ron would always be there waiting for his return and he made his way to the carriage and he left to meet Draco.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Beta: sa1boy

A/N: Hey guys, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. Here's the third chapter, I dedicate this to all of you that have submit a review. Thank you for reading my story, I do hope you like reading it. Well, this story is based around 1815 or 1820 hence the title and therefore no magic here. I should have told you in the first chapter but it slipped my mind as i was to excitate to post the story :). Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and keep those reviews coming :)

* * *

Meanwhile Draco was already sitting down at their usual place, waiting for Harry. He had spent most of his morning doing the usual paper work and he had met his mother as usual. The conversation that they had though was something that Draco never wanted to discuss.

"Well Draco, I heard you've been spending some time with Harry since his return," Narcissa said.

"What do you mean mother? Can't I spend time with my friend?"

"Of course you can. But you're spending an awful lot of time with him. Shouldn't you be spending those times on finding the right lady and get settle down instead?"

"Mother, I've told you time and time again that I do not wish to get married. Can't you just leave it at that?"

"Surely you're just pulling my leg my son. You know sooner or later you have to get married don't you? You need an heir for this family to continue," replied Narcissa.

"I know that mother. But can't you see that I'm perfectly fine on my own? Just find one of our cousins to inherit my title."

"Surely you don't mean that Draco. Can you really see someone else other than your heir controlling this family?"

"Of course I do. The point is I'm not interested in getting married ever. You have to accept that mother."

"Goodness me Draco. It seems you're not in the right mood to talk about this. Very well then, we shall continue this discussion some other time," and with that Narcissa stood up and left the room.

Draco sighed remembering those words from his mother. Narcissa Malfoy was one of the _granddames_ of the society. Nobody dared to cross her due to the amount of power she held in the society. Like Draco, she could destroy someone reputation by just arching her eyebrows.

Draco knew sooner or later he has to tell his mother the truth, no matter what her reactions will be. She would probably faint on the spot but if it made her stop plaguing him with the constant reminder of finding the right lady, Draco would be happy to do it.

Waiting for Harry, his mind drifted to the moments that they had spent together for the last two years. They had been spending more and more time together, talking mostly and Draco knew that his feeling was growing stronger. Just what was he supposed to do about it? He had been trying his best to ignore it but once he met Harry, the feeling returned full force and strengthen each day. Draco knew he was beyond hope now; he was falling hard for Harry and he didn't know how to stop it. Sooner or later he realized, Harry would probably notice something weird about his behavior and he dreaded the day when it come true. He would lose the best friend that he only had and their friendship would be lost as well.

His thoughts were interrupted with Harry's arrival. Draco took the chance to look at Harry and as always, he was dressed elegantly. Harry was tall, taller than most of them but Draco was still taller. His hair was the same as ever; short, dark and still as unruly as ever. His green eyes though were the best assets that he had. It showed warmth and kindness but anyone, who looked at them as closely as Draco, could tell that those eyes held secrets deep inside him. He was built nicely and he was tanned, probably because he spent most of his time outdoors.

While Draco was studying Harry, Harry was studying Draco. Draco was tall, taller than him and it was easy to spot him from a crowd not only due to his height but also his hair. Draco had blonde hair, it was short but no one could possible missed that even in crowded place. His eyes were cold grey but every time Harry saw him, it changes to warm sparkling silver. He didn't know what that meant though and thought nothing of it.

"Finally here I see," Draco said.

"Sorry I'm late. Had all that paper work to go through," Harry replied as he took the seat across Draco.

"Never mind. I have them as well. Its hard work isn't it?"

"Of course it is. I expect something like this would happen but never thought that it would be so much work."

"Well, you'll be getting more of them I'm sure."

"Can we stop talking about that? I'll deal with them when they come but for now, I'm not interested in talking about them."

"Well, what do you what to talk about then?"

"Let's see. Are you going to the ball tonight?"

"Which ball? I receive invitations for lord knows how many. And if I can help it, I'm not going to any of them."

"Me too. They came this morning and my butler delivered them to me. It's an annoying thing really; those invitations."

"I know. Two years and still you're not getting use to it?"

"I'm getting use to it. But do we really need to have those amounts of balls in one night? Can't they find anything else to do?"

"You can't really blame them you know. There's not much entertainment these days."

"I know. I wish I can leave the country like I used to. It's really getting on my nerves."

"Well, you don't have to go to any of them then. I rarely go to any of them, only like once a week. It's more than enough for me. And if it is not because of my mother, I would never go to any of them."

"Really? What do you mother want from you on attending those balls?"

"For me to find the right lady of course. She's been driving me insane these last couple of days, taunting me day and night to settle down."

"Don't you want to? I mean, to settle down?"

"For your information, no. I have no plan on setting down, not now or ever."

"Really? Why?"

"I just don't want to. How about you? It's been two years since you came back. Haven't found that special lady yet?"

Harry looked at Draco and their eyes met once again. And once again, the people around them seemed to disappear, leaving only the two of them. Harry felt his breath hitched when he gazed into those eyes and he found himself lost.

Draco was feeling the same thing, and he prayed hard that Harry would not noticed the longing and love in his eyes. Apparently Harry did as Draco saw changes in those eyes.

He found his heart beating wildly inside and his pulse staring to quicken once more; the usual reaction he got when he looked at Harry.

Harry on the other hand, couldn't believe what he saw. Was that longing in Draco eyes? He couldn't possibly feel that way about him, could he?

"Draco?"

"Yes Harry?"

Harry blushed under Draco gaze. Did he really want to ask what he was going to ask? Did he really want to know the answer?

"Ah… Never mind."

Draco had an idea on what Harry wanted to say, as he was going to ask Harry the same thing. But it was neither the place nor time as there were too many people around. So he did something that he never thought he would do.

"Harry, would you like to come to my house? I think it's better to continue this conversation elsewhere, don't you think so?"

"I… I think you're right. Let's go then."

With that, both men stood up and left together, hoping that the conversation would end the way that they wanted it to.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Beta: sa1boy

A/N: Here's the next chapter. I won't be updating for a while now, waiting for my Beta to proof read the chapters. I've written a few chapters so just see how it goes. These four chapters had been beta so far so we just have to wait k? Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

During the ride both men were quiet, too lost in each other's thoughts. Could he really feel the same way about me, thought Harry. Is it possible? Meanwhile Draco was feeling the same way. Could Harry feel the same about him? Is he ready to tell Harry the truth? The stake was high. He could lose Harry and he really didn't want that to happen. But he could deny the feeling no more. Is he ready though?

Their thoughts were interrupted as they arrived at Malfoy Manor. They made their way to the study room and Draco ordered for refreshment to be brought, knowing that they were going to have a long conversation. Each sat down and they were silent until the refreshment arrived and they were left alone. Both didn't know where to start, unable to say what they wanted. Finally, Draco broke the silence.

"Harry?"

"Yes Draco?"

Draco steeled himself, knowing what he would say next would probably change his life forever.

"Harry, do u… I mean, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Both were terribly nervous, not knowing the right words to say.

"I know it's been two year since you came back and you have no shortage on the amount of ladies who are trying to win you heart. But sometimes I see a hesitation in your eyes. It's as if you have already found someone whom you love but you are afraid to say anything about it. Can you… Can you tell me Harry? As your best friend, you know that I care for you, deeply and I don't want to see you miserable every time you are in a ball."

Harry: "I… I don't know where to start Draco."

Draco: "Just start from the beginning then. I promise I won't say anything."

Harry steeled himself, knowing the moment had come. The moment that he had dreaded for years.

"You are right, as usual. I have found a person that I love deeply but as you say, I can't tell anyone about it. Every time I come to a ball, it's just a diversion so that I can be with the person that I love."

The words hit Draco hard. So Harry was in love. No wonder he behaved the way he did every time he was in a ball. But Harry said that he came to the ball so that he could be the person that he loved and the person that he spent most of his time other than the ladies was him. It was impossible. Harry couldn't possibly love him, or could he? So he grasped the chance, hoping that it would be the answer that he wanted to hear.

"Ah so you're in love? Can I ask who is it then? You know I wouldn't say anything about it to anyone."

"I… I'm in love… with you."

With that, Harry waited for the disgust and outrage from Draco but none came. He had dropped his gaze to the floor when he said that and he made himself look back up to Draco.

Draco was stunned speechless when he heard Harry said the words that he had been wanting to hear. But he was too shocked too say anything. Silence grew between them and Draco could see Harry was nervous as he was fidgeting with his hand while he looked at Draco. Minutes passed with none of them saying a word but when Harry abruptly stood up and made his way to the door, Draco quickly stood up and grabbed his arm.

"Harry wait."

"Why Draco? So you could laugh at my face? I'm sorry, but I better leave."

Draco spun him around and trapped Harry between him and the door.

"No Harry, I'm not going to laugh at you. I'm sorry… It's just; you took me by surprise that's all."

"So? Just… Just let me leave. Pretend I didn't say anything. Pretend that this conversation never happened."

"No. I won't let you leave until you hear what I have to say. As a matter of fact Harry, I'm in love with you as well."

Harry couldn't believe what he heard. Surely Draco was just pulling his legs. Now it was his turned to be speechless. He just looked at Draco, not knowing what to say.

"Harry? You do understand what I just said don't you?"

"Draco… You… You can't…"

Draco smiled at Harry reaction. He brought them back to where they had been sitting, still holding Harry's arm.

"Can't what Harry?"

"You can't… You can't possibly love me back!"

"Can't I? What makes you think that Harry?"

"I… I…"

"Harry, I've been in love with you since we were young. I'm just… to scare to say anything."

"What? You loved me that long? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Harry, in case you haven't notice, we live in a society that condemned such relationship. And after all, how was I supposed to know that you love me back? I thought you were going to be disgusted with me, even hate me and Harry, I didn't want to lose our friendship."

"I… You're right. Just so you know I've been feeling the same way. I'm just too scared to say anything. I don't want to lose you and that's probably why I didn't say anything."

Draco smiled at Harry and Harry smiled back.

"So, what's going to happen between us now?"

"I don't know Draco. What are we now exactly?"

"I don't know Harry. Do you, do you really want to start having a relationship with me?"

"I do want to but what about you? Do you want us to have a relationship?"

"You know I do. But Harry, it will be difficult you know that don't you? We can't have the normal relationship like everybody does. We can't spend too much time together or people would notice. We have to be the way we used to be when we are in public."

"I know that Draco. It will be hard but… are you willing to try?"

"I'm willing to try if you do too."

With that, smiles were set upon both men, knowing that they finally got what they wanted for so long.

They looked at each other and were lost in each other gaze. They were sitting close to each other now, and were drawing nearer and nearer. Now that they had confessed their feelings to each other, there were other things on their mind. Draco looked deeply at Harry eyes and said, "Harry, can I… do you mind if I kiss you?" Harry smiled the bedazzling smile that he had and gazed at Draco. "No," Harry said. "Instead, I will kiss you if you don't."

With that, their close the gap between them and their lips met for the first time. Both gasped when it made contact with each other. Draco never thought that he finally able to do this. Harry's lip was soft and warm under him, and he drew him closer to him, ending in Harry sitting on his lap. Harry on the other hand, thought he was going to explode when he felt Draco's lip on his. He didn't mind Draco pulling him and he was happy to be so near to him.

The kiss seemed to go on forever and when they broke apart, both were panting heavily due to the lack of oxygen, but their faces showed joy and happiness that could have lit up the whole room. "Gosh Harry that was…" Draco was unable to put to words the experienced that he just went through. "I know…" said Harry who was still trying to get his breath back. Harry was leaning on Draco now and he put his head on his shoulder, happy to be so near to the man that he had grown to love for so long. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, couldn't believe that he finally had Harry in his arms.

"I've wanted to do that for so long," said Draco who had this huge smile on his face. "Me too," said Harry. Both men were content on just being in each other arms, still couldn't really believed that this was finally happening. Minutes passed and there was only silence in the room. Both didn't said a word; just relishing the moment. Finally Draco said: "Harry, are you going to any of the ball tonight?" "No Draco, are you?" "If you don't, there's no point in me going is there? Do you, do you want to spend the night together then? We could just stay here or even go out if you want to," Draco said. "I love that. But now, I have to go. I promised my mother that I would meet her. I guess I'll see you tonight then?" told Harry. "I guess so. I'll meet you here if that's okay?" "Sure. I can find my way back here you know," replied Harry with a smile on his face. "I know Harry," said Draco who had his own smile.

"Well, I should go." Harry stood up and made his way to the door but before he could open it, he found himself looking at Draco once more and was given a searing kiss that left both men breathless once more. Draco, "I'll see you tonight Harry. Love you." Hearing those words brought a smile back to Harry's face and he kissed Draco one last time before saying, "I love you too Draco. I'll see you tonight," and he left with a huge smile plastered on his face.

* * *

A/N : Finally! Huahaha, they're together at last. Things will go complicated from now on but let's just give the two of them a moment as they've been waiting sooooooo long to be together ;).


	5. Chapter 5

Title: You are the one

Pairing: Harry/Draco

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Beta'd by the wonderful Cyane Snape

A/N: Sorry it took me a while to post the chapter. Hopefully I don't disappoint any of you with this one. Just to clarify, this story is set around 1800 and therfore no magic and all. Enjoy the chapter :).

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The two young men didn't really know how they made it through the rest of the day, but they did and finally night had fallen. Harry was nervous. He didn't really know what they were going to do that evening, but it didn't matter to him. As long as he was with Draco, he didn't really care. Looking at the mirror to check his appearance, he was satisfied. He was dressed as elegantly as always. These stylish clothes were what he was comfortable wearing and he knew Draco really didn't mind as long as it was up to his high standard. Satisfied, he made his way out of his house and began to walk to Manor Malfoy which was only one block away.

Draco was nervous as well. '_What was I thinking_,' he thought. He had invited Harry to visit him at home, at night no less, and he didn't really know what they were going to do to occupy their time. Draco was very nervous. It would be difficult enough spending the entire evening alone with the temptation of Harry near him, but it was now also night and the house was completely silent. His mother had gone out to one of her big social events and Draco had made excuses so that he wouldn't have to accompany her. He was glad she accepted his excuse, and having left an hour ago, he knew he wouldn't be expecting her to return for another three or four hours.

"Lord Potter has arrived, Your Grace."

Upon hearing his butler Severus Snape, announce Harry's arrival, Draco checked his appearance once more before going downstairs to greet his lover. Upon seeing Harry, Draco's breath hitched. Harry looked magnificent as always, but there was something different about his eyes. Harry's eyes lit up as soon as he saw Draco and the blond knew Harry was feeling the same deep emotions he did. Their eyes locked and they just gazed at each other until Severus brought them back to reality.

"Will you require anything else, Your Grace?" the butler asked.

"No, Severus, thank you. I'll show Lord Potter out at the end of the evening," said Draco and once more he led Harry into his study.

When the door was shut, both men just stood there, watching each other. Before they knew it, they were in each other arms, lips locked together in a heated kiss. Breaking apart, both men were holding on to each other, panting. They just stood there in the middle of the room, gazing at each other. Draco smiled and brought Harry to sit down and this time, Harry sat in his lap straight away. "Well, that's a nice way of saying hello," said Draco, running his hand through Harry's soft hair. "It is, isn't it?" Harry leaned closer into Draco's touch, enjoying the feeling of those fingers on his hair.

"What do you want to do, Harry? Do you want to go out," asked Draco.

"No, I don't. Can't we just stay here? I just want to be with you, that's all," replied Harry.

"I guess we have the same idea then. So we just stay here then."

Minutes passed with neither man saying anything; each was just content to be near the other. Harry pulled back from Draco's embrace and carefully studied the man he was in love with. Draco had grown so much since their days at Eton, but he was still the same man that had captured his heart. When people told him that they found Draco to be aloof and cold, Harry was surprised. But after his return, when he first saw the blond two years ago, he knew they were true. Draco had this power around him that separated him from everyone else. Anyone who looked at him would know that he was someone who had immense control over a great amount of power. Even when there were other people around, once they saw Draco, they knew that he was the most dangerous of all and nobody dared to mess with him.

But when Draco was with Harry, he changed to a person that no one would believe a Malfoy could be. He smiled often and his eyes softened whenever his gaze landed on Harry. His tone of voice changed too. There was no trace of the intimidating tone that Draco often used when he was with other people. He spoke softly as if he was afraid he would startle Harry. Harry was glad to be given the chance to know this Draco as he knew that probably no one had seen Draco like that.

Harry smiled lovingly at his lover and before Draco could say anything, Harry kissed him. The kiss was hungrier this time and hands were wandering all over his lover's body. He traced Draco's lower lip with his tongue and could feel the trembling of the blond's body. When Draco parted his lips and granted him entry, Harry plundered his mouth for all it was worth. Their tongues dueled with each other; chasing each other back and forward, battling for dominance. One of Draco's hands had made its way to the back of Harry's head and was pushing Harry deeper into the embrace. Harry tilted Draco's head and the kiss deepened.

Harry's other hand had found its way beneath Draco's shirt and both men shuddered at the feeling of skin meeting skin. They broke apart, gazing towards each other and both could see the hunger and want reflected in the other's eyes.

"Harry, I think… I think we should move this activity elsewhere," said Draco, who was still learning to breathe once again.

"I think you're right, Draco," said Harry, who was leaning on Draco's shoulder. That said, Draco pulled Harry up and they made their way to the master bedroom, luckily without encountering anyone on the way.

Entering the room, Draco quickly locked the door and pulled Harry to the huge bed. Stopping just at the edge of the bed, Draco looked at the man in his arms. He couldn't believe that Harry was here in his house and in his arms. He felt like the happiest man on earth right at that moment. He lowered his lips once more and soon their passion escalated. Both men were tearing at each other's clothes, pieces of them thrown in every direction. When he reached Harry's pants, he looked at Harry to see him looking back at Draco.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Harry? Because if I start, I won't be able to stop."

Harry looked at Draco with longing, want and love is his eyes. "Yes, Draco. I've waited far too long for this. Please don't make me wait any longer."

With that, Draco pushed Harry's trousers down and leaned back, admiring the beauty in front of him. Draco couldn't believe that it was all his, to do with as he pleased. The blond brought his gaze back to Harry's face and pulled him flush against his body. They kissed again and Draco could feel Harry fumbling with his pants. But none too soon, Draco was as equally naked as his lover. They tumbled into the bed, with Draco on top. They continued to looked each other; hunger, want and lust clearly visible.

* * *

A/N: For the full scene, visit silversnitch and go to my profile eMeRaLd86.

* * *

Draco collapsed on top of Harry and could feel his lover as Harry gathered him in his arms. Both lovers panted heavily, still coming back from the plane of pleasure. Draco was the first one to break the silence.

"That was…," Draco couldn't even find the right words to describe what he was feeling.

"I know. You're wonderful, Draco. Do you know that?" Harry replied.

Before Draco could response, he heard the yawn from his lover. "Go to sleep Harry," murmured Draco who was starting to feel sleepy himself. Hearing no reply from Harry, he looked down and saw his lover already asleep with deep contentment look on his face. He bestowed a kiss in Harry's forehead and sad, "I love you Harry," before finally succumbing to the exhaustion that had claimed his lover as well.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See first chapter

Beta'd by: the wonderful Cyane Snape

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, Harry was the first of the two lovers to wake up. He found himself in a strange room; one that he was not familiar with. Before he could panic though, he could feel a warm body beside him and the events of previous night came flooding back into his mind. He relaxed back onto the bed and a smile formed on his face. He looked down to admire the golden angel sleeping beside him. Somehow, during the night, they had moved and now it was Draco who had his head resting on Harry's shoulder. Admiring the face that had haunted his dreams for so long, Harry blushed when he remembered what happened last night. He never imagined that when he came to Draco's house that night, that he would have slept in Draco's bed after making love until the early hours of the morning.

He was telling the truth when he told Draco that he didn't want to wait any longer and Draco hadn't disappointed him. He never knew Draco could be so passionate and loving in bed, not that he was complaining. He tightened his hold on the blond and kissed his forehead as he felt Draco stirring. The moment those eyes opened and landed on him, they softened and Harry found himself lost in their silvery depths once more.

"Good morning, my love," said Harry.

"Good morning to you too, Harry," mumbled Draco who once again closed his eyes and move closer to Harry. "It's too early, Harry, go back to sleep."

Harry glanced at the clock and he gasped. "Draco, love, it's already eight in the morning. I have to go," Harry said as he quickly stood up from the bed and began to search for his clothes which were scattered all over the room. Draco sat up on the bed, admiring the beauty of his lover. "Harry, it's only eight. Why on earth do you have to leave? Nobody gets up this early, except for the staff."

"Yes, Draco. That is exactly why I have to leave. You wouldn't want anyone to catch me leaving from your room, would you? And anyway, I usually wake up earlier than this. Ronald must be very worried by now."

"Ronald? Oh you mean your butler? Didn't he know you were going to come back late yesterday?"

"Of course he did. But as you can see, apparently I didn't even return home last night; seeing that I am here, talking to you," replied Harry who was shrugging into his trousers.

Draco stood up as well, drawing the sheet and tying it around his waist. He came up to Harry from behind and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist while resting his head on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, Draco? Are you all right?" asked Harry who was in the middle of buttoning up his shirt.

Draco nuzzled Harry's neck and breathed in the now-familiar scent of his lover. "Nothing, Harry, nothing's wrong. For once, everything is fine," Draco replied and began to kiss the back of Harry's neck. Harry stopped what he was doing, and moaned when he felt Draco sucking the area near his pulse. "Draco, don't do that. I won't be able to leave if you keep doing that," came his breathless response. Draco leaned back and turned Harry around so that they were looking at each other. He sighed. "As much as it pains me to admit it, you are right. You have to leave before anybody sees you."

Harry shrugged into his coat and moved to the mirror to check his appearance. At least he now looked presentable. He turned and looked at Draco who was standing in the middle of the room. "I guess I'll see you tonight then, Draco."

"Yes. Either at all the ball or here, we will just have to see," Draco said.

Harry then moved to Draco and they kissed one last time before Harry left. When the door closed, Draco sighed. '_Just what am I suppose to do now_,' he thought. All he wanted to do was to be with Harry but he knew that it was impossible. Spending too much time together would make people wonder and at the same time, he was the head of the Malfoy family and he had responsibilities. Resigned to his fate, he tugged the bellpull to summon Severus and prepared for the day.

Upon reaching his house, Harry was glad that his mother was not awake yet. Ron was the one that opened the door and Harry was once more glad that he didn't ask anything about his whereabouts the night before. Telling Ron to prepare a bath for him, Harry went straight to his room. In his room, he let his mind wander. Now that he had Draco, what would happen next? They couldn't possibly have an open relationship in public. It would be a disaster for both families. And should he tell his mother? She would be happy for him, of course, as she knew that Harry loved Draco, but at the same time, she would probably tell him to end it as there would never be a chance for a real relationship between the two of them. However, Harry hoped that their love had a chance to survive. Sooner or later, people would notice them together, but Harry prayed that that time would come in the far distant future.

For now, he would cherish the time that he and Draco had and would make the most of it. Their relationship would have to be kept secret but Harry knew that it would be worthwhile as long as he had Draco. '_That's all that I can do for now_,' thought Harry. The arrival of his bath interrupted his thought and Harry prepared himself for the day.

During the day, both men were distracted as all they could think about was each other. Their butlers of course noticed this but thankfully no one said anything about it. Severus knew that Lord Potter, the Duke of Northumberland had spent the night in the Manor and deep inside he was glad because he knew that his master loved the Duke. His master didn't know that he knew about his preference and he preferred to keep it that way. As long as Draco was happy, Severus saw nothing wrong about it. He knew the hardships that Draco had faced since he was young and he was glad that he had found the one person that made his life complete. Ron on the other hand, didn't know where his master had spent the night but he didn't utter a single word about it. If his master didn't say anything then he wouldn't ask as he knew that his master valued his privacy.

Both men passed the day with their usual routine; going through their paper work. When the clock chimed and showed that it was three o'clock, both men stood up and went to left to their usual meeting place; both glad that they would be able to see each other again.

* * *


End file.
